Professor Hershel Layton
150px |Geschlecht = männlich |Rätsel = Wo ist das Dorf? |jname = エルシャール・レイトン教授 |romaji = Hershel Layton Kyōju |ename = Professor Hershel Layton |Aufenthalt = London |krname = 레이튼 |kr-umschrift = Layton |frname = Professeur Hershel Layton |itname = Professor Hershel Layton |spname = Profesor Hershel Layton |nlname = Professor Hershel Layton }} Professor Hershel Layton ist ein englischer Gentleman, Professor für Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität in London und titelgebender Charakter. Seine archäologischen Erfolge haben ihm großes Ansehen und Berühmtheit gebracht. Er ist fast ständig mit seinen Studien und Reisen beschäftigt, sodass er selten in seinem Büro zu finden ist. Ständiger Begleiter des Professors ist Luke Triton, der Sohn seines guten Freundes Dr. Clark Triton. Früher war ihm zudem Emmy Altava als Assistentin eine wertvolle Hilfe, bevor sie die Gruppe verließ. Danach begleitet ihn Flora Reinhold. Biografie Vorgeschichte Kindheit Geboren wurde er unter dem Namen Theodore Bronev als Sohn des Archäologen Leon Bronev und seiner Frau Rachel. Als er noch klein war, wurden diese jedoch von der kriminellen Organisation Targent entführt, sodass nur noch Theodore und sein älterer Bruder Hershel Bronev übrigblieben. thumb|left|Der junge Hershel bei seiner AdoptionFür einen von ihnen fand man Adoptiveltern, Roland und Lucille Layton, und damit Theodore nicht alleine zurückbleiben musste, "schenkte" Hershel ihm seinen Namen. So wurde Theodore Bronev zu Hershel Layton. Da er damals noch sehr jung war, vergaß er die Ereignisse, sodass er sich später immer als leiblicher Sohn von Roland und Lucille sah. Jugend Mit 14 Jahren zog Hershel mit seinen Eltern in ein Dorf namens Stansbury, wo er sich mit Randall Ascot anfreundete, der sich sehr für Archäologie begeisterte. thumb|Der 17-jährige Hershel in den RuinenMit 17 Jahren untersuchte er mit Randall, mit dem er die Kingsbrook Academy besuchte, die Akbadain-Ruinen, die mit der Maske des Chaos in Verbindung stehen, für welche Randall sich sehr interessiert hatte. Obwohl Randalls Freundin Angela aus Angst um ihn nicht wollte, dass die beiden zu den gefährlichen Ruinen gehen, traten sie die Expedition trotzdem an. Doch als sie im letzten Raum der Ruinen eine Falle auslösten, stürze Randall in einen Abgrund und wurde nicht mehr gefunden. Layton und seine Familie gingen daraufhin wieder zurück nach London, wo der junge Hershel Layton, seinem verstorbenen Freund Randall zuliebe, Archäologie an der Gressenheller-Universität studieren wollte. Sein Lehrer Herr Collins riet ihm, dort in den Unterricht von Dr. Andrew Schrader zu gehen. Zeit an der Universität thumb|left|Layton mit seiner Freundin Claire Auf der Universität, wo er, Clark und Paul von Dr. Schrader unterrichtet wurden, traf Layton auf eine Frau namens Claire, in die er sich verliebte. Auch Paul zeigte starke Gefühle für Claire, doch sie war nur an Layton interessiert. Als sie ihn schlussendlich küsste, konnte Paul es nicht mehr aushalten, daher wurde er ab diesem Moment Laytons Erzrivale und nannte sich Don Paolo, jedoch ohne dass Layton selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon davon erfuhr. Nachdem Layton und Claire zusammengekommen waren, zogen sie in eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Als Layton schließlich Professor wurde, schenkte sie ihm seinen heutigen Zylinder, um ihn wie einen wahren Gentleman aussehen zu lassen. Als Wissenschaftlerin arbeitete Claire mit Dimitri Allen und Bill Hawks am Bau einer echten Zeitmaschine. Als sie bei der Explosion der Maschine ums Leben kam, versprach sich Layton, den Zylinder nie abzunehmen. Was genau passiert war, wurde geheim gehalten und drang nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. thumb|Der Professor nach dem AnschlagDer Professor machte es sich daher in der Folgezeit zur Aufgabe, alle Informationen zu dem Experiment zusammenzutragen. Er wollte die Umstände aufklären, unter denen Claire zu Tode kam. Doch daran wurde er gewaltsam gehindert, indem man einen brutalen Anschlag auf ihn verübte und seine Unterlagen verschwinden ließ. Danach musste er einen Monat lang im Krankenhaus bleiben. Schließlich sah er sich gezwungen, aufzugeben, ohne Claire jedoch vergessen zu können. Deshalb wurde Hershel Layton hobbymäßig als polizeilicher Berater bei Scotland Yard tätig. Außerdem fing er an, als Professor der Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität zu unterrichten, wo er einige Schüler, wie zum Beispiel Janice Quatlane und Giovanni Jecole hatte und sich mit verschiedenen Studien beschäftigte. Als polizeilicher Berater Ein Jahr nach Claires Tod traf der Professor im Hauptgebäude von Scotland Yard eine junge Frau namens Emmy Altava, die bei Wachtmeister Clamp Grosky von einem kleinen Jungen beschuldigt wurde, dessen Geldbörse gestohlen zu haben. Layton konnte ihre Unschuld beweisen, weshalb Emmy anfing, ihn zu bewundern. Der Professor selbst konnte sich jedoch später nicht mehr an den Vorfall erinnern. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|left|Layton und Emmy auf dem Weg nach MisthalleryEtwa sechs Jahre später erhielt der Professor einen Brief von Clark Triton, den er aus seiner Studienzeit kennt. Dieser berichtet ihm, seine jetzige Heimat Misthallery würde von einem mysteriösen, riesigen Phantom heimgesucht, das Häuser zerstört. In der Botschaft entdeckte er die versteckten Worte "Zu Hilfe", weshalb er sich gleich aufmachte, Clark zu helfen. Unterwegs traf er Emmy Altava, die sich ihm als seine neue Assistentin vorstellte - empfohlen von Dekan Delmona, da er immer so im Stress stehe. Zunächst wollte er das Angebot ablehnen, da er keine Dame in gefährliche Situationen bringen möchte. Emmy ließ ihm mit ihrer Überzeugungskraft jedoch keine Chance. Sie bildeten daraufhin ein Duo und machten sich gemeinsam auf nach Misthallery. Dort traf er seinen Freund, der jedoch abstritt, den Brief geschrieben zu haben. Der Professor ahnte das schon, da Clark Briefe immer handschriftlich statt auf Schreibmaschine erstellt. Layton traf hier auch auf Luke Triton, Clarks Sohn, der ihn bat, ihn bei der Lösung dieses Mysteriums zu begleiten. Luke war der wahre Verfasser des Briefes, denn er suchte Hilfe von außerhalb, da er dachte, sein Vater stünde unter dem Bann des Phantoms. Mit Luke und Emmy erkundete er die Gerüchte um Misthallery, wobei er auch die Mysterien um den Schwarzmarkt des Schwarzen Raben lösen konnte, die hinterhältigen Machenschaften von Misthallerys Polizeipräsident Levin Jakes aufdeckte und Bekanntschaft mit Lukes ehemaliger Freundin Arianna Barde und deren Bruder Tony Barde machte. Auch Clamp Grosky, der mittlerweile Inspektor geworden war, kam zum Professor nach Misthallery. thumb|Layton enttarnt Descole.Zusammen löste das Trio am Ende das große Geheimnis und traf auf das reiche, aber auch größenwahnsinnige Genie Jean Descole, einen hinterlistigen maskierten Bösewicht, der den Anschein machte, den Professor von irgendwo zu kennen. Nach einem Kampf gegen Descoles Roboter konnte dieser entkommen. Den Goldenen Garten, eine antike Stätte von großem archäologischem Wert, die Descole in Misthallery freilegen wollte, entdeckte am Ende der Professor. Er musste den Fund jedoch vorerst geheim halten, damit Arianna, die eine tödliche Krankheit hatte, welche durch die Luft des Gartens geheilt werden konnte, hier Ruhe haben würde und so geheilt werden würde. Der Professor kehrte nach London zurück und wurde von Luke begleitet, der sich zu seinem ersten Lehrling ernannt hatte. Durch die Entdeckung des Gartens kam er ein paar Monate später, als Arianna vollständig genesen war, zu großer Berühmtheit. Die ewige Diva thumb|left|Emmy, Luke und Layton auf dem Weg zum TheaterIm Film wird Layton von seiner ehemaligen Studentin, der Opernsängerin Janice Quatlane, in einem Brief gebeten, das Rätsel um ihre verstorbene Freundin Melina Whistler, die scheinbar als 7-jähriges Mädchen wiedergeboren wurde, zu lösen. Als er und Luke sich daraufhin die Oper über das Königreich Ambrosia im Crown Petone Theater ansehen, in der Janice die Hauptrolle singt, während Emmy zurückfährt, um in London weiter zu ermitteln, geraten die beiden in ein gefährliches Rätsel-Spiel, bei welchem dem Gewinner das Ewige Leben versprochen wird. Die Verlierer sollen jedoch ihr Leben geben müssen, was sich aber später als Lüge herausstellt. Im Laufe des Rätsel-Spiels gelangen er und die anderen Teilnehmer zu einer Insel, auf der sich anscheinend früher das Königreich Ambrosia befunden hat, das einen wertvollen archäologischen Fund darstellt. Dort werden sie vom unbekannten Spielleiter in eine mysteriöse schwarze Burg gelockt, wo der Professor absichtlich einen falschen Weg nimmt, um das Spiel zu verlassen und alleine die Burg zu untersuchen. Kurz darauf wird er wieder mit Luke und Emmy, die in ihrem Flugzeug in Begleitung von Inspektor Grosky den Weg zur Insel gefunden hatte hatte, vereint. thumb|Layton gegen DescoleAuch hier entpuppt sich im Endeffekt wieder Descole als der Fadenzieher, der hinter all den Ereignissen steckt. Dieser hatte vor, Melinas Erinnerungen mithilfe des Detragan in einen anderen Körper zu versetzen, um durch ihren Gesang das Königreich Ambrosia wiederzuerwecken, da sie die einzige ist, die das dazu nötige Lied des Meeres beherrscht. Descole scheitert jedoch, da er das Rätsel des ambrosianischen Wappens nicht vollständig gelöst hat. Nach einem Duell auf einem gigantischen Roboter, dem Detragigant, hat Layton anstelle von Descole Erfolg und kann das Königreich erwecken, das daraufhin aus dem Wasser empor tritt. Das Phantom Deity In diesem Buch zur Reihe untersucht der Professor für Scotland Yard den Fall um einen mysteriösen Meisterdieb, das sogenannte Phantom Deity, das bereits sieben Kunstgegenstände und Artefakte gestohlen hatte, bevor Layton um Hilfe gebeten wurde. Der Wald der Illusionen Als Emmy in diesem Buch von einer Gruppe an Leuten entführt wird, folgen der Professor und Luke ihr an einen mysteriösen Ort, der von allen "Geisterwald" genannt wird. Die Maske der Wunder thumb|left|In Monte d'OrDer Professor erhielt einen Brief von Angela Ledore, seiner Schulfreundin aus Stansbury, in dem sie ihn nun 18 Jahre nach ihrer letzten Begegnung bittet, in ihre jetzige Heimatstadt Monte d'Or zu kommen, um ihr bei der Lösung des Mysteriums um die Maske des Chaos zu helfen. Diese werde vom Maskierten Gentleman getragen, der behauptet, mithilfe der Maske Wunder herbeirufen zu können, und in der großen Wüstenstadt für Chaos sorgt, indem er Leute versteinert oder verwandelt. Sofort brach der Professor nach Monte d'Or auf, wo zum Zeitpunkt seiner Ankunft gerade eine große Karnevalsparade abgehalten wurde. Während seiner Zeit in Monte d'Or quartierte sich Layton mit seinen Gefährten im Hotel Bédouine ein, nachdem er ein Wunder des Gentlemans miterleben musste und mit Angela geredet hatte. Im Hotel erzählte er Emmy und Luke von seiner Vergangenheit in Stansbury und machte sich am nächsten Tag zum Rathaus auf, wo er die Ermittlungen unter der Leitung von Hauptkommissar Hauptkommissar Sheffield unterstützte, der auch Hilfe von Inspektor Grosky und Kommissar Leonard Bloom von Scotland Yard erhielt. thumb|Layton zu Gast bei HenryWährend seiner Zeit in Monte d'Or traf er auch viele alte Bekannte aus seiner Jugend wieder, wie Angelas Ehemann Henry Ledore, den Hotelmagnat Alphonse Dalston und Gloria. Henry war erst nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, da der Professor ihn verdächtigte, doch beim Wunder des Gentleman auf der Gruselkirmes begleitete er ihn. Nach der Aufklärung der Wunder stellte sich der Maskierte Gentleman schließlich als Laytons ehemaliger bester Freund Randall Ascot, der den Sturz in den Ruinen überlebt hatte und sich jetzt im Hotel Reunion versteckte, heraus. Er wollte sich als Maskierter Gentleman an Henry rächen, da ihm in mysteriösen Briefen erzählt wurde, Henry wäre für sein Unglück verantwortlich. Als Randall versuchte, die Stadt zu zerstören, indem er sie mit Sand überflutete, musste Layton zur Rettung der Stadt das letzte Rätsel von Akbadain lösen, um die Ruinen anzuheben, die sich direkt unter der Stadt befanden. Auch diesmal steckte wieder Descole hinter allem, der sich erhofft hatte, mit der Täuschung des Maskierten Gentleman die Maske der Ordnung von Henry zu bekommen, die er gebraucht hätte, um die Ruinen zu erheben. Diese sind nämlich, wie der Goldene Garten und das Königreich Ambrosia mit der antiken Zivilisation Aslant verbunden, hinter welcher Descole, wie sich herausstellt, her ist. Descole konnte zwar erneut fliehen, jedoch versöhnte sich Randall wieder mit den anderen, als er erfuhr, dass er in den Briefen belogen worden war. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant thumb|left|Im Luftschiff BostoniusEinige Monate darauf begab sich der Professor mit Emmy und Luke im Zeppelin Bostonius auf eine Weltreise, um das Geheimnis der Zivilisation Aslant zu lüften. Zu Beginn erhielt er erneut einen Brief, diesmal vom Londoner Archäologen Professor Desmond Locklair, der in einer Höhle eine lebendige Mumie gefunden hatte, die in einer Eiswand eingefroren war. Er bat den Professor, ihm bei der Ausgrabung zur Seite zu stehen. Zunächst reiste Layton mit Luke, Emmy und Professor Locklairs Pilot Raymond zum verschneiten Bergdorf Snøborg, dem Fundort der Mumie. In Snøborg thumb|Begegnung mit LocklairIn der Höhle in Snøborg wurde er schließlich von Professor Locklair begrüßt. Nachdem sie dort die Mumie, ein Mädchen namens Aurora, aus dem Eis befreit hatten, tauchte der mysteriöse Leon Bronev, der bereits in der Wüste um Monte d'Or eine Auseinandersetzung mit Descole hatte, auf. Dieser war nun zum Kommandanten Targents geworden, doch der Professor erkannte ihn nicht als seinen Vater wieder. Bronev entführte Aurora mit einigen bewaffneten Targent-Agenten. Professor Layton und die anderen nahmen die Verfolgung im Luftschiff, das sich in ein Miniflugzeug umwandelte, auf und waren in der Lage, Targents Luftflotte zu entern. In Greymoore thumb|left|In der RuineNachdem sie das Mädchen von Targents Kommandoschiff befreit hatten, stürzten sie bei einen Fischerdorf namens Greymoore ab, wo sie Aurora verloren und nach ihr suchen mussten. Mit Aurora entdeckten sie auch eine Ruine der Aslanti im See Loch Greymoore. Aurora versprach in dieser Ruine, das Wissen von Aslant weiterzugeben, wenn sie sich als würdig erweisen würden. Zu diesem Zweck mussten sie jedoch an fünf verschiedenen Orten auf der Erde bestimmte eiförmige Artefakte finden. Von Greymoore aus starteten sie deshalb ihre Reise um die Welt. In London Um Vorräte zu sammeln, machten sie sich erst nach London auf. Nachdem der Professor dort Kommissar Leonard Bloom als Targent-Agenten entlarven konnte und sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedete, brach er mit Professor Locklair und seinen Begleitern auf, um die sogenannten Aurasteine an den Orten Al Somnia, Hoogland, Torrido, auf Isla Paloma und dem Chîtaque-Dorf zu suchen. In Al Somnia In Al Somnia, einem altertümlichen, leblosen Wüstenstädchen, konnte er mit Umid einen Mechanismus der Aslanti entdecken, der die ganze Stadt mit Wasser versorgte. So war er in der Lage, die Erwachsenen der Stadt aus ihrem Tiefschlaf zu holen und er erhielt einen der Aurasteine. Im Chîtaque-Dorf Layton wurde in diesem Dschungel-Dorf mit dem angeblich humorlosen Häuptling Hallimasch konfrontiert, von dem er den Aurastein erhalten würde, wenn er es schaffte, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Er fand jedoch das wahre Problem des Häuptlings: Er war kurzsichtig geworden und brauchte eine Brille. Auf Isla Paloma thumb|Ankunft auf Isla PalomaAuf dieser tropischen Insel fand der Professor heraus, dass der Aurastein als sogenanntes Popoño herumgereicht wurde, um Glück zu verbreiten. Nachdem Layton zurückverfolgte, wer es an wen weitergegeben hatte, erhielt er das Popoño von Bud. In Torrido Der Aurastein wurde in diesem Goldgräberdorf in den Bergen von einem großen Hund namens El Rojo getragen, der das Dorf terrorisierte. Der Professor bekam ihn, nachdem er den Hund mit Eleanor wiedervereinte, die ihm einst das Leben gerettet hatte. In Hoogland Im windigen Bergdorf Hoogland wurde er Zeuge wie eine junge Frau namens Romy vom Drachenhüter Alois in Form einer Hochzeit an den sogenannten Drachenfürsten geopfert wurde. Mit ihrem Geliebten Julian konnte er sie retten und erhielt einen Aurastein aus dem Drachenschrein. In Targentis thumb|left|Auf dem Obsidianturm offenbart Aurora ihre Erinnerungen über das Vermächtnis von Aslant.Nachdem die Gruppe alle Aurasteine gesammelt hatte, mussten sie jedoch feststellen, dass einer anscheinend von Targent in eine Fälschung ausgetauscht wurde. Deshalb machten sie sich in deren Stadt Targentis auf, wo sie das Ei lagerten. Dort drangen sie ohne große Probleme bis zum Obsidianturm vor, dem Hauptquartier der Organisation, der um eine riesige aslantische Säule herum errichtet wurde. An der Spitze des Turmes offenbarte ihnen Bronev den Grund für ihr leichtes Vordringen: Er hatte Layton herlocken wollen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich Targent anzuschließen. Er scheiterte jedoch bei einem geistigen Duell und musste Layton stattdessen den Aurastein überreichen, woraufhin er verschwand. thumb|Beim Duell in TargentisNachdem sie die fünf Auratseine in den Schlüssel zum Vermächtnis zusammensetzen konnten, offenbarte Desmond Locklair jedoch seine wahre Identität: Er war die ganze Zeit niemand anderes als Jean Descole, der den Professor benutzt hatte, um an den Schlüssel zu gelangen. Mit ihm floh er zur Bostonius, doch der Professor konnte ihn mit einem selbst gebauten Hängegleiter einholen und wurde in einen Schwertkampf verwickelt. Zwar gewann Layton, jedoch konnte Descole mit Raymonds Hilfe fliehen. Im Heiligtum Aslants Nach einem anstrengenden Flug zurück nach Snøborg konfrontierten er, Luke und Emmy schließlich Descole in der Höhle, wo die Mumie gefunden wurde. Dort wollte er mit dem Schlüssel den Zugang zum Heiligtum von Aslant öffnen, doch er und Layton wurden von Leon Bronev unterbrochen, der sich den Schlüssel und Luke durch die Hilfe von Emmy aneignete, die den Professor die ganze Zeit über für Targent ausspioniert hatte. So sah der Professor sich gezwungen, mit Descole zusammenzuarbeiten, der ihm, nachdem er Luke rettete und schwer verletzt wurde, auch seine wahre Identität verriet: Er war Laytons Bruder, der seit den Vorfällen in ihrer Kindheit versucht, Targent aufzuhalten. Da konnte der Professor sich wieder an alles erinnern. thumb|left|Layton versucht, den Energiestrom zu unterbrechen.Sie kamen jedoch zu spät, um die Erweckung von Aslants Vermächtnis zu verhindern, sodass durch Bronevs Aktionen eine riesige fliegende Ruine in den Himmel empor trat, aus der Vasallen austraten, Roboter, die die Aslanti eingesperrt hatten, da sie alles vernichteten. Nur indem sie sich opferten, konnten Layton, Luke, Descole, Emmy, die trotz allem immer noch den Professor unterstützte, und schließlich auch Bronev, der seinen Fehler eingesehen hatte, die Vasallen aufhalten, doch durch den Einsatz von Aurora, die auch nur eine von den Aslanti geschaffene Puppe war, die bei der Zerstörung der Ruine verschwand, konnten sie ihr Leben behalten. Im Anschluss wurde Bronev von Inpektor Groksy verhaftet und nicht nur der Inspektor, sondern auch Layton, bekam große Anerkennung für die Lösung des Falls. Durch die Entdeckung von Aslants Vermächtnis und den Triumph über Targent erlangte der Professor so weltweite Bekanntheit. Von Emmy musste er sich jedoch verabschieden, da ihr Auftrag nun beendet war und sie sich entschied, den Professor zu verlassen, bis sie eines Tages vielleicht eine würdige Assistentin wäre. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton in Saint-MystéreSchon bald nach seinem letzten Abenteuer wird Professor Layton von Baronin Dahlia Reinhold beauftragt, den „Goldenen Apfel“ zu finden, den der verstorbene Baron Augustus Reinhold seinen Nachkommen hinterlassen hatte und welcher der Schlüssel zu seinem Vermögen sei. Deshalb kommen Professor Layton und Luke in das abgeschiedene Dorf Saint-Mystère, wo der Baron zu Lebzeiten gewohnt hatte. Als kurz nach ihrer Ankunft Simon Reinhold, ein Mitglied der Adelsfamilie, ermordet wird, begegnen sie Inspektor Chelmey von Scotland Yard. Obwohl Luke und der Professor ihm bei der Ermittlung helfen wollen, weist er sie ab und lässt sie stattdessen weiter nach dem Apfel suchen. Nachdem sie das Dorf gründlich untersuchen, wird dem Professor klar, dass jemand versucht, sie an ihrer Arbeit zu hindern. Nach einer Beweisführung gelingt es ihm, Chelmey als Don Paolo zu enttarnen, der als Inspektor verkleidet hinter dem Erbe her war und sich als Laytons Erzfeind vorstellt. Nachdem dieser flüchtet, suchen Layton und Luke nach einem Weg zum Turm, der am Ende des Dorfes in den Himmel ragt. Am Ende treffen Layton und Luke in Saint-Mystère ein Mädchen namens Flora, das sich auf der Spitze des Turms als „Goldener Apfel“ höchstpersönlich herausstellt. Diese ist in Wahrheit die Tochter des Barons, für die er einen würdigen Beschützer gesucht hatte. Dies trifft auf den Professor zu, da er alle Rätsel des Barons lösen konnte und Flora durch eine spektakuläre Rettung vor Don Paolo auch zum Lachen bringen kann. In Absprache mit Flora gelangen die Ereignisse aber nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Auch den Schatz, der dem Professor laut dem Baron zugestanden hätte, lässt er unberührt, da Flora will, dass das Dorf so bleibt wie es ist. Layton adoptiert Flora, was dem Wunsch des Barons, aber auch dem von Flora selbst, entspricht. Die Schatulle der Pandora In London thumb|left|In Schraders WohnungLayton erfährt in einem Brief von seinem Mentor Dr. Schrader, dass dieser die Schatulle der Pandora gefunden habe, welche jeden töten soll, der sie öffnet. Weil Schrader genau das vorhat, machen sich Layton und Luke sofort zur Wohnung des Doktors auf, da der Professor um ihn in Sorge ist, sie finden ihn jedoch leblos am Boden. Die Schatulle fehlt. Da man bei ihm eine Fahrkarte für den Molentary-Express fand, beschließt Layton, mit diesem zu fahren, um das Mysterium um den Tod seines Mentors zu lösen. Davor rufen sie jedoch die Polizei und treffen nun erstmals Inspektor Chelmey persönlich, sowie dessen Assistent Barton. Im Express Der Professor und Luke, sowie Chelmey und Barton treten eine Reise im Molentary-Express an, um den Fall zu lösen, der Inspektor versucht jedoch, Layton so gut wie möglich aus den Ermittlungen rauszuhalten. Auch Flora fährt in Verkleidung heimlich mit, um nicht alleine gelassen zu werden. Luke und der Professor treffen Flora schließlich auf der Aussichtsplattform im letzten Waggon, als sie nach Babettes entlaufenem Hund Tom suchen, den Flora bei sich hat. In Dropstone Im Dorfe Dropstone, in dem der Zug kurz anhält, kann der Professor über Bewohner wie Sir Anderson ein paar Details in Verbindung zur Schatulle in Erfahrung bringen, zum Beispiel über die mysteriöse "Phantomstadt", die sich auf der Route des Molentary-Express befinden soll. Im Dorf wird er jedoch von Don Paolo beschattet, der heimlich Floras Rolle einnimmt, kurz bevor die Reise im Zug fortgesetzt wird. In Folsense thumb|Der Professor betritt Folsense.Bei der Recherche landet das Trio schließlich durch eine geheime Nebenroute in der "Phantomstadt" Folsense, die auf keiner Karte verzeichnet ist und die sich seltsamerweise seit 50 Jahren in keiner Weise verändert hat. Nachdem er auch diesmal Don Paolo enttarnt, lässt dieser, gejagt von Chelmey und Barton, die Schatulle fallen, die er in der Wohnung Schraders gestohlen hat. Da diese, wie sich beim Öffnen herausstellt, völlig harmlos ist und Paolo beteuert, dem Doktor nichts getan zu haben, sucht der Professor weiter nach der Ursache und landet im Schloss des angeblichen Vampirs Herzog Anthony Herzen, der wie die Stadt seit 50 Jahren gleich jung aussieht. Layton findet heraus, dass Anthony kein Vampir ist, für den er sich ausgegeben hatte, um sein Vermögen zu schützen, und löst das große Geheimnis der Stadt und der Schatulle. Bei der Rückfahrt holen er und Luke Flora ab und finden durch eine Zeitung heraus, dass auch der Doktor noch am Leben ist, da in der Schatulle lediglich halluzinogene Gase waren. Die wandelnde Burg Der Professor und Luke untersuchen in diesem Buch den Fall um ein mysteriöses Schloss, das im Himmel gesichtet wurde, und um das Verschwinden einiger Personen aus London. Die verlorene Zukunft thumb|left|Layton und Luke entdecken die Zeitmaschine.Zum Zeitpunkt dieser Geschehnisse sind zehn Jahre seit Claires Tod vergangen und der Professor ist der Einladung zur Vorführung einer Zeitmaschine gefolgt, nicht wissend, dass Claire bei ihrem Projekt an so einer Maschine gearbeitet hatte. Die Maschine explodiert und mehrere Personen verschwinden spurlos, darunter der Erfinder Dr. Stolypin und Premierminister Bill Hawks. Layton und die Polizei tappen zunächst im Dunkeln, bis der Professor einen Brief erhält, in dem jemand behauptet, Luke Triton aus der Zukunft zu sein. Layton vermutet einen Zusammenhang und folgt dem Hilferuf des Unbekannten. Durch einen abgelegenen Uhrenladen, in dem Layton und Luke eine zweite Zeitmaschine entdecken, landen sie schließlich im London der Zukunft. Sie treffen im Silver Seven Kasino auf einen jungen Mann, der sich als zehn Jahre älterer Luke der Zukunft vorstellt. London werde vom Clan, einer Verbrecherorganisation, beherrscht, die der ältere Luke stoppen will und dafür Laytons Hilfe braucht. Denn beim Anführer des Clans handelt es sich um keinen anderen als den böse gewordenen Layton der Zukunft, der eine Zeitmaschine bauen will, dabei keine Skrupel kennt und Wissenschaftler entführt. Der ältere Luke bittet Layton, diesen aufzuhalten, da es nur ein ebenbürtiges Genie mit ihm aufnehmen könne. Doch während ihrer Suche sieht Layton immer wieder eine Frau, die Claire wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich sieht. Gemeinsam mit den beiden Lukes versucht er, die Mysterien um das London der Zukunft zu lösen und wird dabei immer wieder mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. thumb|Der Layton der Zukunft, Herrscher über LondonNach einer Rückreise in die Gegenwart, wo der Professor Kontakt mit Inspektor Chelmey aufnehmen wollte und dabei unbeabsichtigt den Inspektor, Wachtmeister Barton und Flora in die Zukunft mitnahm, treffen Layton, Flora und die beiden Lukes im Pagodenturm in Chinatown den Professor der Zukunft. Dieser entpuppt sich jedoch als Wissenschaftler Dimitri Allen, der auch in Claire verliebt war und ihr Schicksal durch eine Zeitreise verhindern will. Nach dessen Flucht versuchen der Professor, seine Gefährten und Don Paolo, der sich entschieden hatte, ihm diesmal zu helfen, das Zeitlabor aufzusuchen, wo Dimitri an der Maschine arbeitet. Dort treffen sie erneut die mysteriöse Frau, die ihnen hilft und sich als Claires jüngere Schwester Celeste vorstellt. Im Restaurant The Thames Arms klärt der Professor schließlich die Geschehnisse auf: Das London der Zukunft ist nur eine Attrappe, die in einer unterirdischen Kaverne unter London errichtet wurde. Dahinter steckt Dimitri Allen, der auf diese Weise die Wissenschaftler zum Bau einer Zeitmaschine zwingen will. Damit wollte er Claire retten und sich an Bill Hawks rächen, der für ihren Tod und auch für den damaligen Anschlag auf Layton verantwortlich war. Layton überzeugt ihn jedoch davon, dass sich die Vergangenheit nicht verändern lässt, und deckt auf, dass hinter ihm noch ein weiterer Schurke stand: Clive, ein junger Mann, der sich an Bill Hawks rächen will, da seine Eltern bei der Explosion vor zehn Jahren umkamen. Er hatte die Wissenschaftler zum Bau einer Zerstörungsmaschine gezwungen, mit der er London zerstören wollte. Mit seiner mobilen Festung dringt Clive an die Oberfläche vor und richtet große Zerstörung in London an, während der Professor versucht, ihn aufzuhalten. Mit Hilfe von Celeste gelingt ihm das schließlich und auch der Premierminister, der von Clive gefangen gehalten wurde, kann gerettet werden. Clive selbst wird von Celeste aus der kurz vor der Explosion stehenden Festung gerettet. thumb|left|Layton ohne HutNachdem Clive sich seiner Strafe ergibt, wartet noch eine weitere Offenbarung auf den Professor: Celeste ist in Wahrheit Claire selbst, die in die Zukunft befördert wurde. Die Maschine vor zehn Jahren hatte nämlich tatsächlich funktioniert. Doch da diese nicht vollständig gewesen war, wies Claires Körper laut Dimitri immer wieder Molekularschwunde auf. Dabei würde sie in ihre Zeit zurückkehren, wo sie in der Explosion sterben würde. Claire lässt das schließlich zu, damit der Fluss der Zeit linear bleibt, und es kommt zu einem emotionalen Abschied. Aus Trauer nimmt Layton dann zum ersten Mal seinen Hut ab, wobei er sich eigentlich geschworen hatte ihn nie ab zu nehmen seit Clair im den Hut am Tag der Explosion schenkte. Im Hafen muss er sich dann auch noch von Luke verabschieden, der mit seiner Familie das Land verlässt, da sein Vater einen neuen Job im Ausland hat. Einige Zeit später erhält er jedoch einen Brief von Lukes neuer Heimat, in dem er von ihm gebeten wird, wegen eines seltsamen Vorfalls zu kommen, um erneut gemeinsam mit ihm ein Mysterium aufzuklären. Spin-Offs Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney thumb|Layton in Labyrinth CityIn diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney Reihe treffen der Professor und Luke in Labyrinth City, einer Stadt, in der anscheinend Zauberkräfte existieren, auf den Strafverteidiger Phoenix Wright und dessen Assistentin Maya Fey. Zu Beginn bekommt er in seinem Büro Besuch von einer gewissen Mahoney Katalucia, die ihm einen Brief von Laytons ehemaligem Schüler Giovanni Jecole überreicht, in dem er um Hilfe gebeten wird. Doch dann öffnet Luke ein Fenster, um eine weiße Taube hereinzulassen, die sich daraufhin in eine große, schwarze Kreatur, bei der es sich anscheinend um eine Hexe handelt, verwandelt und Mahoney entführt. Layton und Luke finden Mahoney bei der Tower Bridge, wo diesmal mehrere Hexen erscheinen. Sie wird jedoch von Layton und Luke beschützt und kann mit einer List vor den Hexen gerettet werden, woraufhin sie sich auf einem vorbeifahrenden Schiff versteckt. Layton und Luke werden daraufhin durch mysteriöse Umstände von einem magischen Buch, das Mahoney ihnen gegeben hat, nach Labyrinth City befördert. In Labyrinth City will er dem bösen Story Teller, der alles was er in sein Buch schreibt, tatsächlich geschehen lassen kann, Einhalt gebieten. Außerdem unterstützt er Phoenix Wright im Gerichtssaal bei einem Hexenprozess, in dem Mahoney Katalucia vom Staatsanwalt Jeeken Barnrod angeklagt wird, zwei Räuber, die sie überfallen haben, durch einen Zauber verbrannt zu haben. Layton Brothers: Mystery Room In diesem Spin-Off mit Laytons Sohn Alfendi in der Hauptrolle telefoniert der Professor am Ende mit Barton, der mittlerweile Commissioner geworden ist. Persönliches Als englischer Gentleman hat der Professor einen ruhigen, aber auch mutigen Charakter. Er ist sehr intelligent, behält in fast allen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf und ist stets aufmerksam und höflich. Layton hat eine Vorliebe für Tee und eine noch größere für Rätsel. An der Highschool hat er Fechten gelernt, wobei sein Freund Randall etwas besser war als er. Von diesem hat er auch seine Begeisterung für Rätsel übernommen. thumb|left|Layton beim UnterrichtenHershel Layton unterrichtet Archäologie an der Gressenheller Universität, was ihm anscheinend viel Spaß macht. Die meisten seiner Ausgrabungen haben ihren Platz im Museum gefunden und sind teilweise die Prunkstücke ihrer Sammlungen. Berühmt ist der Professor unter Archäologen anscheinend für die Entdeckungen diverser Ruinen der Aslant-Kultur geworden. Layton ist allerdings überraschend unordentlich und hat deswegen eine eigene Reinigungskraft namens Rosa für sein Büro eingestellt. Grundsätzlich ist der Professor fähig, aus vielen kleineren Spuren zu einer logischen Schlussfolgerung zu kommen und dabei das Ganze zu sehen. Luke besitzt diese Fähigkeit dagegen (noch) nicht. So hat Layton oft bereits frühzeitig die richtigen Vermutungen zu den Geheimnissen von Saint-Mystère, Folsense, London, Misthallery und Monte d'Or, teilt sie Luke aber immer erst am Ende der Geschichte mit, sobald es Beweise gibt. Auf diese Weise ist der Professor in der Lage, auch die schwierigsten Fälle zu lösen und wird deshalb oft von Scotland Yard um Hilfe gebeten. thumb|Das LaytonmobilSein ganzer Stolz ist sein Auto, das Laytonmobil. Es ist mit einem hohen Dach angepasst damit er auch ohne den Hut abzunehmen damit fahren kann, denn, wie er zitiert: "Sollte sich kein echter Gentleman je ohne einen solchen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen." Der Professor besitzt selbst eine umfangreiche Sammlung leichter bis schwerer Rätsel, die er allesamt im Kopf zu haben scheint. Zu fast jeder Situation hat er ein passendes Rätsel parat. Ein typisches Zitat im ersten Teil war daher: "Das erinnert mich an ein Rätsel." (Die schwersten Rätsel im Spiel stammen daher auch immer vom Professor selbst, nachdem die Spiele beendet wurden. "Laytons Aufgaben" heißt diese Rubrik, wo er den Spieler mit echten Herausforderungen testet.) Wohnverhältnisse thumb|left|In Laytons Büro ist es meist unordentlich.Professor Layton lebt mit seinem Assistenten Luke und Flora in einer Londoner Wohnung. Flora zog allerdings erst nach dem ersten Abenteuer (Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf) zu ihnen. Sein Büro ist voller Bücher und Dokumente, welche sich nicht nur in den Regalen, sondern auch auf dem Schreibtisch und dem Boden stapeln. Im Regal befinden sich diverse Trophäen. Sein Arbeitsstuhl lässt Luke vermuten, dass unbequeme Stühle offenbar schlau machen. Die Tür zum Büro ist mit Laytons Symbol, dem Zylinder, versehen. In der Nachbarwohnung befindet sich anscheinend ein Café, da die Tür mit dem Symbol einer Tasse mit heißem Tee bestückt ist. Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms *„''Hör zu, Luke... Du willst doch sicher wissen, was hinter der Sache steckt. Hab ich recht? Um die Wahrheit zu finden, müssen wir einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Luke... Vertrau mir bitte!“ *„''Es war mir eine Ehre, Ihnen helfen zu dürfen. Man ist schließlich Gentleman.“ (zu Emmy) *„''Schön wenn ich sie amüsiere. Ihr Lächeln sollte ihnen gleich vergehen. Wenn sie gestatten...“ (zu Descole in seiner Verkleidung als Doland Noble) *„''Es gibt noch so viele Mysterien, die in der Welt auf uns warten. Und auch das schwierigste Rätsel, das allein für mich bestimmt ist, werde ich lösen!“ Die ewige Diva *„''Man soll die Dinge nicht überstürzen, Luke. Und... schon gar nicht als englischer Gentleman.“ *„''Ab und zu tut schwitzen ganz gut. Selbst einem englischen Gentleman.“ *„''Ich gebe zu, dass du das Rätsel zumindest teilweise gelöst hast.“ (zu Descole) Die Maske der Wunder *„''Ich habe niemandem davon erzählt. Es wird auf ewig unser Geheimnis bleiben... Hier... Du hast dein Leben dafür geopfert. Er gehört dir.“ (als 17-jähriger bei Randalls Grab) *„''Und dies war das wahre Wunder, das sich in Monte d'Or ereignet hat.“ *„''Die bescheidensten Menschen, Luke, vollbringen oft die größten Taten.“ Das Vermächtnis von Aslant *„''Andere können aus unseren Taten lernen! Vielleicht wird man diesen Fehler nie wieder machen! Vielleicht können wir allen eine bessere Zukunft schenken! Dies muss nicht das Ende sein!“ *„''Der Mensch lebt durch seinen Verstand und seine Erfindungsgabe. Sie ist der Funken, der uns erhält. Selbst, wenn es Jahrtausende dauert... Eines Tages werden wir genauso weise sein wie die Aslanti, durch eigene Kraft. Wir müssen unsere Zukunft durch eigenes Streben und Wirken schaffen. Die Schätze von Aslant gehören nur den Aslanti.“ *„''Bedeutungslos. Mein Name ist Hershel Layton. Ich brauche keinen anderen Namen.“ *„''Ich werde Sie nie meinen Vater nennen. Meine Eltern heißen Roland und Lucille. Doch vielleicht... Vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder. Als Archäologen und als Freunde!“ (zu Leon Bronev) Das geheimnisvolle Dorf *„''Ha ha! Oh, Luke, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich kein Detektiv bin.“ *„''Nun, Luke, ein wahrer Gentleman schlägt einer schönen Dame nie etwas aus.“ Die Schatulle der Pandora *„''Du solltest immer an deine Manieren denken. Wie ein wahrer Gentleman.“ (zu Luke) *„''Gestatten, Hershel Layton. Ich bin Professor der Archäologie und in meiner Freizeit Zugliebhaber.“ *„''Keine Stadt kann über 50 Jahre hin dieselbe bleiben.“ Die verlorene Zukunft *„''Ein wahrer Gentleman spielt seine Trumpfkarte erst im richtigen Moment aus!“ *„''Claire... Claire weilt nicht mehr unter uns. Und kein Mensch kann die Zeit zurückdrehen.“ (zu Dimitri) *„''Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich alle Teile deines Plans zusammengesetzt hatte. Doch als ich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Heimtücke erfasste, erzitterte ich vor Abscheu.“ (zu Clive) *„''Ich kann den von Clive angerichteten Schaden nicht bestreiten. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass auch er ein Opfer politischen Machtstrebens ist.“ Beim Lösen eines Rätsels Folgende Zitate benutzt der Professor, wenn er eine Antwort nicht findet oder ein Rätsel erfolgreich löst. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton beim Lösen eines Rätsels * * * * * * * Die Schatulle der Pandora * „''Dann woll'n wir mal sehen.“ * „''Nun die Probe auf's Exempel.“ * „''Ahhh, ganz famos.“ * „''Kein Rätsel ohne Lösung.“ * „''Quod erat demonstrandum.“ (lat.: Was zu beweisen war.) * „''Ein Gentleman löst jedes Rätsel.“ * „''Nun, eine Option weniger.“ * „''Das ist wirklich eine harte Nuss.“ Die verlorene Zukunft *„''So sollte es stimmen.“ *„''Mal sehen, ob das stimmt.“ *„''Ganz wie ich vermutete.“ *„''Das hätten wir!“ *„''Nun... Beharrlichkeit ist eine Tugend.“ Der Ruf des Phantoms *„''Eine herrliche Denkaufgabe!“ *„''Ein Gentleman löst jedes Rätsel.“ *„''Etwas Kreativität, etwas Elan und...“ *„''Eine fordernde Aufgabe, ohne Zweifel.“ *„''Kein Rätsel ohne Lösung.“ *„''Und voilà, meine Antwort.“ *„''Wo mag nur der Fehler liegen?" Die Maske der Wunder Professor Layton *„''Und nun der Moment der Wahrheit!“ *„''Nun denn, Zeit für die Lösung!“ *„''So sollte es klappen.“ *„''Ein vortreffliches Rätsel!“ *„''Durchaus fordernd, das will ich zugeben.“ *„''Eine famose Rätselaufgabe!“ *„''Hier muss ich wohl neu ansetzen...“ *„''Nicht die einfachste Aufgabe.“ *„''Ich muss meine Herleitung wohl revidieren.“ Junger Hershel Layton *„''Vielleicht weiß ich's.“ *„''Ich weiß ja nicht, aber...“ *„''Oh. War das richtig?“ *„''Hehe, ich hab's wohl gelöst!“ *„''Rätsel können ganz schön spaßig sein!“ *„''Oh, aber ich dachte doch...“ *„''Na, dann eben ein neuer Versuch.“ *„''Oh Mann, war ja klar.“ Das Vermächtnis von Aslant *„Dann lüften wir die Sache mal.“'' *''„Ganz famos, wie ich bemerken will.“'' *''„Nun denn, was lange währt...“'' *''„Und so viel dazu.“'' *''„Auch ein Fehltritt mag nach vorne führen.“'' *''„Das klingt doch einleuchtend!“'' *''„So etwas macht Lust auf mehr!“'' *''„Stellen wir meine Theorie auf die Probe!“'' *''„Recht beschämend, muss ich gestehen.“'' Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Professor Layton lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf *001 Wo ist das Dorf? Die Schatulle der Pandora *001 Schraders Stadtplan *002 Des Doktors Wohnung *010 Farbenfrage *011 Lauter Bäume Profile in den Spielen Das geheimnisvolle Dorf „''Sein Faible für Knobeleien und seine Fähigkeit, die schwierigsten Rätsel zu lösen, ließen Hershel Layton schon oft in den Schlagzeilen erscheinen. Sein Zylinder, der ihm wie angegossen passt, ist sein Markenzeichen.“ Die Schatulle der Pandora „''Zwei Dinge schätzt der Professor über alles: ein gutes Rätsel und einen feinen Tee. Er ist ein erfahrener Archäologe und sehr begabter Fechter. Was unter seinem Hut steckt? Das weiß nur der Professor selbst.“ Die verlorene Zukunft Professor Layton „''Hershel Layton mag ja ein höchst angesehener Archäologieprofessor sein, doch seine wahre Passion gilt kniffligen Rätseln und einer feinen Tasse heißen Tees. Sein wertvoller Besitz ist sein hoher Zylinder, ein Geschenk seiner Angebeteten Claire.“ Junger Layton (Bonusprofil) „''Vor seiner Wandlung zum wahren Gentleman trug der Professor lässige Straßenkleidung. Die rote Schiebermütze trug er ständig, bis er von Claire den schönen Zylinder erhielt. Professor wurde er mit 27, aber im Herzen bleibt er weiterhin jung.“ Der Ruf des Phatoms „''Seine Leidenschaft sind Rätsel und exquisiter Tee. Nebenbei ist Hershel Layton aber auch ein angesehener Archäologieprofessor. Beim Aufräumen seiner Regale neigt er dazu, sich in einem seiner Schmöker zu verlieren.“ Die Maske der Wunder Layton „''Die Passion des perfekten Gentleman Hershel Layton ist das Rätsellösen bei einer guten Tasse Tee. '' ''Zum hochrenommierten Archäologieprofessor wurde er nur durch die Leidenschaft seines Schulfreundes Randall, der ihn einst für die Archäologie begeisterte.“ Hershel „''Wohlbehütet und bei allen beliebt ist der 17-jährige Layton ein Bücherwurm und Hobbyfechter. '' Archäologie interessiert den jungen Hershel zwar noch nicht besonders, jedoch lässt er sich oft von Randall zu wagemutigen Expeditionen hinreißen.“ Das Vermächtnis von Aslant „''Für Hershel Layton, einen Gentleman von Welt, geht nichts über eine Tasse frisch gebrühten Tee und ein knackiges Rätsel. Selbst nach Enthüllung seiner wahren Herkunft beharrt er auf seinen gehegten Namen. Sein großer Triumph über Targent brachte ihm weltweite Anerkennung.“ Entwicklung Akihiro Hino, der Gründer von Level-5, sagte in einem Interview über die Idee von einem britischen Professor in der Hauptrolle eines japanischen Spiels: In einem Interview mit Nintendo Wissenswertes *Layton ist laut Emmy alleinstehend, 34 Jahre jung (im Zeitraum des vierten Spiels) und vom Sternzeichen Steinbock.Im Spiel Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms **Das heißt, er muss zwischen dem 22. Dezember und dem 20. Januar geboren sein. *Professor wurde er mit 27 Jahren, demzufolge ist er in der ersten (chronologisch zweiten) Trilogie 37 Jahre alt. *Der Professor mag auch Züge.„Gestatten, Hershel Layton. Ich bin Professor der Archäologie und in meiner Freizeit Zugliebhaber.“ *Im Film zur Reihe zeigt sich, dass er Klavier spielen kann.Im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva sieht man den Professor Klavier spielen. **Außerdem ist er anscheinend in der Lage, zu reiten. Synchronsprecher Seine Stimme hat er von: * Deutsch: Deutsche Stimme von Prof. Layton * Englisch: Christopher Robin MillerEnglische Stimme von Prof. Layton * Italienisch: Oliviero CorbettaItalienische Stimme von Prof. Layton * Japanisch: 大泉 洋 ''Yō ŌizumiJapanische Stimme von Prof. Layton Galerie Layton Fingerpoint5.png|Artwork von Layton auf dem japanischen Cover des fünften Spiels Layton_jung.png|17-jähriger Layton Junger Layton Entwurf.png|Skizzen für den 17-jährigen Layton Layton falsch.png|Layton bei einer falschen Antwort 250x250profiles_layton.jpg|Hershel's Profilbild aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft 250x250profiles_mysteriouscharacter2.jpg|Bonusprofilbild von Hershel aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Layton Luke1.jpg|Layton, Luke und das Laytonmobil Layton2_5.PNG|Layton und Luke im zweiten Spiel Layton_und_Luke3.png|Layton, Luke und der ältere Luke im dritten Spiel Layton5 3.PNG|Der 17-jährige Layton und Randall Ascot im fünften Spiel Layton5 2.PNG|Layton und Luke im fünften Spiel PL VS AA 10.png|Layton in "Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney" PL VS AA 29.png|Im Gerichtssaal von Labyrinth City PL VS AA 1.png|Im Büro PL VS AA 48.png PL VS AA 50.png PL VS AA 20.png|Bei einer Parade des Story Tellers PL VS AA 41.png|Layton beschützt Maya. PL VS AA 44.png|Layton und Phoenix PL_VS_AA_51.png|Layton wird von einer Ritterrüstung angegriffen. Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 10.png Layton6 Trailer2 1.png|Layton im sechsten Spiel Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 3.png Layton6 14.png|Layton gleitet mit Luke an einem Seil... Layton6 16.png|...aus dem Luftschiff Bostonius. Layton6 Trailer2 22.png Layton6 Trailer2 25.png Layton6 Trailer2 26.png Layton6 Trailer2 27.png Layton6 Trailer2 28.png Layton6 29.png|Layton redet mit Aurora. Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 15.png Layton6 Trailer2 20.png Layton6 Trailer2 21.png Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 19.png Vermächtnis von Aslant Trailer 14.png Layton6 Trailer3 17.png Konzeptszenen Layton6 13.png Layton6 17.png 212px-Layton6screenshot12-1-.png|Laytons Kampf gegen Descole im sechsten Spiel Layton6_11.png|Beim Kampf gegen Descole Einzelnachweise en:Professor Hershel Layton es:Profesor Hershel Layton it:Professor Hershel Layton Kategorie:Lesenswerte Artikel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Charaktere in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney Kategorie:Mystery Room Charaktere Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Archäologen Kategorie:Bewohner von Stansbury Kategorie:Bewohner von London